


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°22 : « Lettres »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is seeking Anakin's redemption, Angst and Feels, Anisoka, Correspondence, Darth Vader doesn't think he's worthy of his ex-Padawan efforts, Gen, Gen Ship, One Shot, Siblings!Anisoka
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Petite correspondance entre ancienne Padawan et ancien Maître. Ahsoka Tano tentait, à travers des mots couchés sur du papier, de ramener Anakin Skywalker du bon côté... même si cela semblait déjà beaucoup trop tard, ce dont Darth Vader était convaincu.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°22 : « Lettres »

**Author's Note:**

> En m'inspirant d'un post Tumblr, voici ce petit échange de lettres entre (ancienne) Padawan et (ancien) Maître. WARNING : beaucoup, beaucouuuup de feels T_T Ce drabble s'inscrit dans ma passade « Anisoka Feels » x')

_Anakin,_

_Je sais que je devrais avancer, ne plus regarder en arrière, ne plus me retourner vers le passé. Je sais que c'est que vous souhaiteriez que je fasse._

_Vous m'avez enseigné comment survivre. Saviez-vous ce qui approchait, Maître ? L'aviez-vous, d'une certaine façon, deviné ou ressenti son arrivée ?_

_Vous m'avez bien entraînée, Maître. Vous m'avez préparée à une vie sans l'Ordre Jedi, à une vie où il ne serait plus là pour veiller sur la galaxie._

_Mais vous ne m'avez pas préparée à une vie sans vous._

_\- Ahsoka_

 

 

 

À la plus grande surprise de l'espionne Rebelle, un message lui parvint. La réponse à ce cri du cœur.

 

 

_Ahsoka._

_Te donner le conseil d'aller de l'avant, de regarder vers le futur, serait abominablement hypocrite de ma part. Tu n'es pas la seule que les spectres du passé viennent hanter. Tu n'es pas forcée de suivre mon exemple, celui d'un homme sans cesse ramené devant ses échecs : tu peux laisser mon souvenir derrière toi, ainsi tu pourras, une prochaine fois, affronter la machine que je suis devenu, sans y voir mon fantôme._

_Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que j'ai pu. En effet, tu as su survivre... même si tu n'as pas été concernée par la Purge que j'ai menée au nom de l'Empereur. Heureusement, tu as eu la bonne idée de quitter l'Ordre Jedi avant sa chute... Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de ce que j'ai accompli, mais je suis soulagé que tu aies échappé à cette vague de mort._

_Personne, en dehors de Palpatine, n'avait senti l'ampleur des événements qui allaient se dérouler. Beaucoup avaient déjà compris que l'Ordre Jedi dysfonctionnait, mais leur tentative de coup d'État contre le Chancelier... contre la République... L'Empire n'a fait que réagir à l'attaque, et rebâtir un ordre galactique plus fort._

_J'ai par contre ressenti l'arrivée du Côté Obscur, très personnellement... Certains diront qu'il m'a englouti, mais je le vois comme un carburant qui me permet d'avancer malgré mes pertes. J'ai échoué, Ahsoka, sur de nombreux points... mais pas sur ce que j'ai enseigné à ma Padawan. Même si ton départ n'a fait que précipiter l'émergence du dragon frustré qui sommeillait en moi..._

_Ne t'acharne pas. Je suis une cause perdue. Je ne reviendrai pas. Va-t'en, ta vie sera bien meilleure dès que je n'en ferai plus partie. Même si tu n'es pas prête ni préparée à m'abandonner._

 

 

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais sa destinataire savait très bien de qui elle provenait...

 

Quelque part dans la galaxie, un cyborg essuya une larme et remit son masque d'une froideur métallique. Anakin Skywalker, après une brève résurgence, venait d'être de nouveau englouti par son alter-ego.

Quelque part ailleurs dans la galaxie, une Togruta posa lentement la lettre qu'elle venait de parcourir plus d'une dizaine de fois, puis se pencha pour écrire frénétiquement une réponse :

 

_Anakin, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Pas cette fois. Reviens-moi, je sais que tu en es capable. Je me souviens que mon ancien Maître gagnait toutes les batailles : celle-ci est d'un autre genre, mais je serai là pour t'épauler, comme je l'ai si souvent fait... si tu veux de moi._

_\- Ahsoka_

 

 

Le destinataire de cette réponse prit à peine le temps de la lire, avant de la jeter aux flammes. Elle se consuma de la même manière que l'avait fait Anakin Skywalker, se tordant sous la puissance du brasier... mais rien n'émergea de ce bûcher, pas cette fois, pas même des remords.

Darth Vader était persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas les efforts qu'Ahsoka Tano déployait pour lui. Il se détourna des braises, sa cape noire volant dans son sillage.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse auprès de tous les émotifs présents dans la salle, je n'ai pas voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit... juste donner quelques feels, histoire de ne pas souffrir seule xD


End file.
